I am Kung Long! defender of Earthrealm!
by warchieftain forgemaster
Summary: after Shao kahn defeats in Mortal kombat tournament, peace was restored once again. but Shao kahn had other plan up his sleeves, journey with Kung long, as he traveled the Koihime musou universe to fight Shao kahn tyranny and invasion. OC for the main character
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

 **I am Kung long**

Author note:hello guys, warchieftain have entered the forge!

Now i got now amazing idea fresh from the forge, it is a Mortal kombat and Koihime musou fic. This story will take place around the end of the Mortal kombat tournament, and the invasion. Also in this fic, there will be slight difference with the history, which all the character in mortal kombat series, is still alive and the story will have the OC as the main center of the story.

Special note: i will insert myself as the sound that comes from the sky (the announcer) so everytime i announce something like " **FINISH HIM!** ",imagine it to be some dark ominous but old booming voice(you got what i mean)

So without further ado, start rolling!

Disclaimer:i don't own Koihime Musou or Mortal Kombat series, they belong to their respective owner. Except for my OC

"Guang lao":talking

'Guang lao':thinking

" **FATALITY** ":narrator/announcer

* * *

After Shao khan's defeat in Mortal kombat tournament, the warriors of Earthrealm finally attained peace. But the peace don't last long, because we all know that Shao khan is a very greedy bastard, and once again Earthrealm is in peril as Shao khan send his army to destroy Earthrealm and merged it by force.

In one particular side of the city, we can see a family, a man,woman, and a boy running away from a group of Tarkatans. After few minutes of running the family is cornered in one alley, and the Tarkatans blocked their way out.

"please, you can kill me but let my wife and child go",plead the man

"Shao khan demands no prisoner earthrealmer, we will annihilate every member of your kind",said one of them

"please, i beg you, at least let our son go",plead the woman

"hmmm, very well... After i decapitate him!",said the Tarkatans as he dashed and aiming to kill the boy

The parents desperately tried to fend of the Tarkatan but to no avail, as the tarkatan slashed both of them with his blade, and blood spurting everywhere. Much to the boy horror

"mommy, daddy!",the boy ran straight to his parent who lay on the cold ground, ignoring the tarkatan

"... Long... *Cough* run",said the father

"don't worry about us... Just run",said the mother

"no i won't leave you here!",the boy said between his tears

"oh? The boy wishes to join his parents eh? Very well, i shall grant your wish boy. Remember this, the day that Shao khan murder your family, and konquer the world!", said the tarkatan, as he raised his bladed fist, to give the finishing blow as the boy close his eyes

But the strike never happened. Instead a whirling sound could be heard, with a flesh rendered sound following it

"gah! My arms!",said the Tarkatan,as he howl in pain, a man with a black chinese outfit, came out of nowhere and slice the Tarkatan body in half with one slice. Noticing the man sudden appearance, the boy can see a chinese man with a black chinese outfit and blue long pants. He also wear a red cloth as his belt, and black boots. But the interesting part of this man is his hat, his hat is black and round, it looks like a straw hat, but if you look closely, the tip of the hat is rimmed with a razor sharp blade

"damn you! Who do you think you are?!"

"i am Kung lao! And your fate ends here demon!",said the man now known as Kung lao

Kung lao started with spinning himself like a tornado, he sucked two Tarkatan and mutilate them with his hat. Next he engaged some of the Tarkatan bare-handed, even though he is outnumbered, Kung lao have proved to be someone you can't mess with. After beating up three Tarkatan bare-handed, Kung lao throw his hat, and the hat flew in circular motion, decapitating five Tarkatan head instantly. With one last Tarkatan remains, Kung lao throw his hat to the ground.

" **FINISH HIM!** ",and with that announcement, the hat start spinning like a saw machine. He tackled the Tarkatan and it's face is now in front of the rotating blade. The Tarkatan tried to stand up, only for Kung lao to push him (step on him) to his immediate doom, and then the Tarkatan head made contact with the hat, and the hat slice the Tarkatan face in half.

" **KUNG LAO WINS, FLAWLESS VICTORY, FATALITY** ",said a sound that come out of nowhere (Again). After finishing the Tarkatans, Kung lao approached the boy who have witnessed his brutal act

"don't come near me!",said the boy

"calm yourselves boy, i am not your enemy",he said

"Long...",the mother spoke

"mom?! Mom please wake up!"

"it's okay Long, mommy and daddy is gonna be okay",said the woman

"no you lied! Both of you must live!"

"Long.. Listen to me. I know it's hard, but you must move on... Our lives is close to end",said the father

"no i won't accept it! You can't leave me!"

"i know it's hard my son, but you must live on... Continue what we left you are our last hope for future generations...",said the father

"... Yes daddy, i swear i will avenge you two",said the boy now darkened with vengeance

"no Long... Don't live your live solely on revenge, instead help other people that in need. i'm not telling you to just live idly while other suffer, but instead help those people that need you",said the mother lecturing the child

"... Yes mommy"

"good... Now sir, who are you?",said the father as Kung lao approach them

"i am Kung lao, a shaolin martial artist. Is there anything i could do to help?",said Kung lao as he observed the severe wound of both parent, and both of it is fatal

"please take care of our son... He's the only thing we had left, treat him like you treat your own son. Please?",said the father startled Kung lao and the boy, but he quickly regained his composure

"very well sir, i will take care of your child, to honor your last wish.",he said as he bowed his head

"thank you sir, now Long, i want you to follow this man. Treat him like how you would treat us, and help anybody that need your help in the future... Now farewell sweetie",said the mother as she and her husband release their last breath, and lied lifelessly on the ground

"mommy? Daddy?! Mom, dad?! Please wake up! No!",the boy screamed and his tears run freely as he hugged his parent cold dead body, his pain and hatred swell deeply inside his heart

"hey kid, come on let's go",Kung lao said to the boy kneeling next to him

"... Can you teach me?",he said among his tears

"teach you what?",Kung lao asked

"how to fight those things?",he said this time facing Kung lao staring the eye

"... I can, but won't you be lying to your father about not taking revenge?",said Kung lao as he stared to the broken boy soul

"i would be lying if i won't take revenge, but i want to learn how to defend myself and other people. Nothing more, i don't want anybody else to lose their loved one",he said with a new found fire in his eyes

Seeing the determination and the truth in the boys word, Kung lao decided to teach him the art of Shaolin. His eyes is the same eye that will protect others before itself, and that what make a Shaolin warrior spirit

"very well, come with me to the Wushi academy, my friends and i will teach you know this, the road of the warrior is not easy",he said still staring into the boys orb

"i will surpass any challenge and any obstacle, i will honor my parent wish and become someone who could protect everyone",he said with a great spirit

"very well now come i will help carry your parent."he said as he carried both of the deceased parent with the boy following him leaving the bloody alley

"by the way,what's your name again mister?"

"i am Kung lao, descendant of the great Kung lao. What about you?"

"i don't know, i was an orphan until last night, but my parents have taken care of me since i was little, the only thing i know is my name, Long",the boy replied

"hmmm, how about you use my family name boy?", he asked

"hm, Kung long? Is it okay if i use your family name mister?"

"no i won't mind, it's amusing really",he said as their heading to the Wushi academy

* * *

*Wushi academy... 10 years later*

During the peaceful time, Kung long trained in the Wushi academy under the teaching of Kung lao. At first it was hard, but after he get used to it, Kung long was able to master the shaolin fighting style easily in only two year. This of course, surprised the inhabitant of Wushi academy, even Raiden himself. After mastering the fighting technique from Kung lao, Kung long were trained by another martial artists, such as Liu kang,Kitana,Nightwolf and Jade. Under their tutelage Kung long was able to do utilize more fighting style with various of weapons and spirit communication in a matter of four months, and outmatched any competitor in the academy (except the pros like Liu kang, raiden, etc)

After learning from the way of the shaolin, Kung long decided to train the art of Lin kuei, he traveled to their headquarters and meet Grandmaster Sub-zero himself. After passing his test relatively easy, Kung long trained in the art of assassination and Lin kuei principle, under the teaching of Sub-zero,Cyrax and smoke, Kung long have become the Lin kuei greatest student that mastered element manipulation and various weapon style in just two years and six months.

Even after learning the path of Lin kuei, Kung long still looking to train himself more,he traveled to Japan and met grandmaster Scorpion of the Shirai-ryu. He asked him to learn the art of the ninja clan, at first Scorpion is reluctant to let him join, but after he convinced him that he is more than capable than he looks, scorpion agreed. And so Scorpion,Kenshi and Ermac,taught him the arts they mastered, and with it he mastered the art of ninjutsu, plus he can do some telekinesis and body manipulation. He mastered Shirai-ryu and sword art in three years and one month

Finally, after learning many martial arts, Kung long decided to learn the modern combat. He entered the Special forces, and learn many new thing from them. Such as CQC, team management,tech and stuff, even various gun mastery. His outstanding skill attract many famous people such as Sonya blade,Johnny cage (i know it's impossible with his attitude,but hey give that guy a slack he's actually a good guy if you get to know him),Jackson briggs,Kurtis stryker, and former Black dragon Kabal. They even train him personally, making the already mighty warrior become more invisible. He stayed in the Special forces for two years, before he decided to retire and return to Wushi academy

After he reached Wushi academy, Raiden the thunder god appeared before him, and he offered him a chance to train with him and Fujin the wind god. And accept he did. Raiden transported them his temple where's Fujin waiting, and so the once weak boy, are now training with the gods themselves.

After one month, training with the gods, Kung long have become an exceptional warrior. He is now outmatched many of Earthrealm warriors, heck he even can stand against Raiden and Fujin together.,And this day is the day of his graduation.

* * *

In the center of Raiden's temple ground, there is a man with a short black hair he looked like a 18 year old teenager, and his height is relatively above average,which is around 181 cm, he also had a slim, yet also muscle hidden under his clothes. He also had a handsome face (everyone label him this, and i unfortunately have to agree as well), he wore a white short sleeved shirt, with a red chinese vest covering it. He wore a black pants, and black boots. Around him there are all his masters that teach him in the past, and the one that stand before him is his adoptive father Kung lao,Fujin and Raiden himself.

"Kung long, son of Kung lao step forward",Raiden said, which he did

"you have trained these past ten years, and not only you mastered the White lotus, you also learned the Lin kuei,Shirai-ryu,and Special forces arts. Not only this progress is outstanding, you also able to mastered our teaching. For that you are worthy for the title Earthrealm defenders, and now accept this",Raiden present a box which carried a gold dragon medallion on it

"from now on take pride of what you learned, because you are a Earthhrealm warrior",after his proclamation, the audience cheered for him. And he felt a little embarrassed because of it

"and this is a gift from me",Fujin said as he gave him a red leather belt with a small pack attached to its backside

"what is this master Fujin?",Kung long asked

"it is a dimensional bag-belt. It can store any equipment in it. No matter how big it is, you can just put it in there easily. And if you want to bring out any equipment, all you have to do is think about it while searching the bag",he said (pretty convenient huh)

"now seek your masters, they must have something to say",with that Kung long moved to Liu kang direction

"master Liu kang, master Kitana, master Jade",he said bowing his head

"you are a great warrior Kung long, you are able to mastered Shaolin arts in two years, even i cannot master it that fast. Your father must be proud",Liu kang said to him

"don't give up if you are weaker than your opponent, because every opponent has a weakness of their own. Don't forget this lesson Kung long",Kitana continued

"also don't forget to not underestimate your enemy, no matter who they are. Arrogance can lead to your downfall",Jade said

"always remember that you're not alone. The spirits will always guide you",Nightwolf finished

"now take this boy",Liu kang gave him various Shaolin weapon, starting with chakram, blades, and spear

"i shall gave you this",Kitana gave Kung long a replica of her bladed fan

"and this one from me",Jade gave him a staff and a bladed boomerang

"i made this especially for you",Nightwolf gave Kung long a twin Axe, filled with spiritual energy

Now Kung long moved to his Lin kuei masters

"greetings masters",he said

"well met Kung long, i have seen your capabilities and i have to say that i was flabbergasted by your performance. But still, you have much to learn",Sub-zero said to him

"you have proved that your a powerful Lin kuei warrior Kung long, continue your journey and make your enemies fear the name Kung long of the Lin kuei",said master Smoke

"i am impressed with your performance Kung long, but don't get over-confident. A true Lin kuei never show any sign of hesitation to the enemy",Cyrax said to him

"yes masters"

"take this, boy. It will help you breath in every condition",Sub-zero gave him a mouth plate that looked like a dragon mouth

"and this is from me",Smoke gave him various assassination gear, and a grappling hook

"i shall present this gift for you",Cyrax gave him two bracers that cover his hand to his elbow it's also had a fingerless black glove under i, on the left part there is a small computer on it

"what is this master Cyrax?"

"it is a Highly-advanced Wrist bracers Kung long. With it you can read the radar and contact anyone you like. It's also had some defensive feature such as blades, and sickle",he said as Kung long activated the blade on the left hand, and sickle on his right hand

The Blade is quite long, making him looked like Baraka, and his sickle that extend from his wrist to his elbow, making him looked like mantis

"thanks masters",he said as he deactivated the blades and moved to the Shirai-ryu group

"master Scorpion, Kenshi, Ermac",he said bowing his head

"you've done well young one. You have proved to me that you are worthy for the title of Shirai-ryu. May the wind whisper your name, so your enemies fear the man Kung long of the Shirai-ryu",scorpion said

"indeed Kung long, even after mastering various skills and tecnique, you still have hunger for learning. That is the spirit that can make you more stronger than any warrior on the land",said Kenshi

"but remember young one, there are times when you will meet a dead end, and if you cannot find a way out. Always remember that every path has a way, and in every way there is hope",Ermac continued

"thank you masters"

"now take this as the symbol of the Shirai-ryu clan",Scorpion gave him various ninja equipment, such as kunai,shuriken,ninja scrolls, etc

"accept these gifts from me",Kenshi gave Kung long various japanese sword, such as tanto,katana,wakizashi,zanbato,etc

"i will give you this",Ermac gave Kung long a simple yet majestic black cloak

"what is this master Ermac?"

"it is a special magical robe that i made for you. It cannot be penetrated or cut, and it can resist extreme heat as well. You can use it to conceal your identity",he explained

"thank you master Ermac",he said as he move to the Special forces group

"hey kid how ya doin?",Johnny cage asked

"i'm well master Johnny cage, master Sonya,Jax,Kabal, and master stryker"

"hey kid, it's been a while eh? I turn my face around for a moment, and the next thing i know you already a grown man",Jax said

"indeed, i still can believe that the man standing now, is the kid we trained few years ago",Sonya continued

"yeah, but still got a lot of thing to learn kid",Stryker said

"but don't push yourself to hard",Kabal finished

"jeez you got a lot of attention kid, and i'm proud of it",Johnny cage said

"thank you sir!",he said saluting them

"here this stuff is all yours",Jax gave him various military arms, such as mk4 assault rifle,uzi, pump shotgun,and... wtf?! Is that a minigun?!. Hell he even bring four box full of ammo

"this gift is from me",Sonya gave him something that looked like a drone chopper (similar to her Drone, only with a dark red and black color), and activate it

"greetings master Kung long, i am Alpha, your personal A.I. I hope we can get along",it said in a hi-tech voice

"nice to meet you Alpha it's nice to meet you"

"here kid, this one for you",stryker gave him twin colt handguns, a police baton, a riot shield, and a combat knife

"and this one from me",Johnny gave him a piece of paper, which is actually his picture with Johnny cage during their time training together with an autograph by none other than Johnny cage himself. Because of this,everyone had a sweatdrop on the back of their head

"you never change huh, master Johnny",he said

"hey, that's why people love me. Bear with it",he said with his trademark grin

"thank you everyone",he said as he returned to his Father

"hello dad",he said

"well met, my son. I cannot describe how proud i am. You're parent must be proud as well",he said with a warm smile

"thanks dad"

"now it's time i give you my gift. Here",kung lao Gave him a red chinese armored vest that had few steel plate combined with high quality cloth, and its also have five symbols and one chinese word on the back. On the top, there is the dragon symbol (Mortal kombat logo),on its under left there is the Lin kuei symbol. On its under Right there is the Shirai-ryu symbol. Next there is the White lotus emblem. And lastly, its the Special forces emblem

These four symbols, are surrounding the chinese word letter in the center, that make it looked like a star. And the chinese word in the center means "Kung long", he also gave him a set of new shin guards and boots

"thank you father",Kung long said gratefully

"and this is my personal gift",Kung lao gave Kung long a round hat with a razor rimmed tip. Much to Kung long surprise

"father! This is"

"a new hat, just for you"

"but, i can't accept this"

"yes, but you don't accept it, you earned it"

"thank you very much father",he said bowing his head

"wear it with pride Kung long. You are worthy carrying the name of the Kung family",he said while rubbing his kid head

"well that is all the graduation ceremony for today. Right now we must focus on your future",Raiden said interrupting the moment

"what is it lord Raiden?",Kung lao asked

"the first time i saw Kung long, i saw small visions of his future. But it was never clear so i cannot determined it",Raiden explained, this caught the attention of the group

"what did you see lord Raiden?",Liu kang asked this time

"i saw Kung long fighting an army. But it's not Outworlders nor Netherealmers. It is something else",Raiden said with a grim expression

"can you describe anything about them?",Sonya asked

"i don't know, but recently the visions is started to get more clearer. It was another world just like ours. Though it was very similar to ours as well"

"perhaps, it is another parallel dimension lord Raiden?",Sub-zero asked

"it is a possibility, but one thing i know, Kung long destiny, is not protecting Earthrealm",he said that surprised everyone

"but lord Raiden, why?",Kung lao asked

"in my recent visions, i saw Kung long fought not only those people, and this time i can see them more clearly. And among them i have discovered a shocking truth",he said

"who are they Raiden?",Johnny asked

"it is a army of white robed people, but i can sense darkness within them. And the ones among them... Is Quan chi and Shang tsung",he finished, everyone was surprised with this revelation

"but that's impossible! We already defeat them way back!",Jax said

"but we only seal the gate from Outworld and Earthrealm, which can only lead to one conclusion..",everyone start to think about it, but then Kitana realized what Raiden means

"they're tying to konquer another world!",everyone gasped at this

"correct princess Kitana. It seems Shao kahn is planning to konquer another world, so he can attack us from there",Raiden explained

"but then... What can we do to stop it?",Kung lao asked

"none, i cannot detect any disturbance with the Earthrealm dimension, nor i can find any world that lead to Kung long fate",Raiden said with a sigh

"but then where should i go master Raiden?",Kung long asked

"i don't know Kung long, but i believe that the elder gods have plan. For now continue your current life, i'm sure your destiny will come to you in time",Raiden said

"i understand lord Raiden",Kung long said as he bowed his head

"once again i am grateful with you hospitality and dedication to teach me masters, thank you for training me in these ten years, with this i give you my humblest gratitude for what all you've done. Thank you very much",Kung long said as he clapped his hand in a shaolin manner and bowed his head. Everyone smiled at this, as he put all of his gift to his bag, and exited the temple grounds, leaving everyone line of sight

"you got one heck of a kid Kung lao",Liu kang said

"well, what can i say, his dedication that get him to this point",Kung lao replied as everyone in the vicinity dispersed and return to their daily activities

'may the elder gods, guide you Kung long',Raiden toughed as he entered his temple to rest

* * *

*two weeks later... Somewhere in japan*

"Ah japan is the best place in spring after all",Kung long is currently in Japan. He visit the land of the rising sun because he heard rumors about chinese authentic museum. At first he wasn't interested, but after hearing that the legendary green crescent blade that carried by Guan yu will be displayed there. He quickly change his minds

Kung long has always interested in history, he have learned many of military battle, and warfare, but the ones that got his attention the most is the history of the three kingdoms. He also learned so much about battle tactics and strategy from another war and conflict, heck he can even made his own strategy and battle tactics. He is already one the same level as an experienced warlord, unfortunately he is in the age of peace, not chaos

"now where is this museum? I heard it's in some place called academy",he said while he looked at his mini-computer

"perhaps its around few hundred meters north from here sir, i have tracked its location. And currently its the only location that is detected in this area",said Alpha from his mini-computer

"thanks Alpha, you made my life more easier",he said as he moved to the location

Oh i almost forgot, currently Kung long is wearing the cloak and the hat he received from Ermac, but under this cloak Kung long is wearing red shirt,black pants, and his shin guard, and new boots. He also wear the armored chinese vest, and the battle bracers. also he wears the dragon mouth-plate he receive from Sub-zero (for no real reason).

Currently we see our protagonist walk on the park peacefully with people somehow not noticing his weird attire

"it's getting late, perhaps we should find a place to rest",he said as he looked to the setting sun

"would you like for me to search you for a nearby settlement sir?",Alpha asked

"that would be appreciated Al-", his words are interrupted with a sound of a window being smash

"what was that?",he said

"perhaps, its robbery sir. Its coming from the museum",Alpha replied

"i don't know what is going on, but i'll better move!",he said as he sprinting to the museum

When he got to the museum, he saw two security guards are knocked out. He quickly get to one of them and asked

"what happened?"

"its a robbery... Someone stole the artifact",the guard replied

"What?! Where did he go?"

"the last time i saw him, he was heading that way",the guard said before he faint again

"damn, i have to stop him",he said as he started running to his direction

After 15 minutes f chasing, Kung long finally catching up with the thief. It was a guy with a white hair and he wear the St,Francesca uniform. Then Kung long do a series of flips before he jumped high, and drop in the front of the thief blocking his way. Much to the thief annoyance

"who are you? Get out of my way",the thief said arrogantly

"ok, lets get straight to the point. What did you stole?",Kung long asked as he noticed the mirror on his hand

"what do you mean? This mirror? They don't need it anyway",he said as he let a cocky grin

"so to put the long story short, you needed that old mirror?",Kung long asked as he straightened his position, ready for combat

"perhaps, why do you care?",he said as he gave him a glare

"oh nothing, just going to beat you to a pulp and then return the mirror to the museum",he said mocking him

"damn you! If you wish to live then get out of my sight!",he said as he prepared to attack

"oh? Kill me? What's next, you're going to admit that you are a girl?",he taunt, much to the thief annoyance. after years of training with Johnny cage, Kung long learned one thing. And that is, a mad foe, is a dead foe. And Johnny cage have taught him the best way to do it

suddenly an unknown voice roared

" **ROUND 1, FIGHT!** ",(finally! its my appearance)

Suddenly the thief swing his foot and gave a powerful and blinding speed kick to his face, but surprisingly Kung long able to block it with one hand. Much to the thief surprise

"what?! How?!",he said as he continued with a series of powerful kicks, which aiming to Kung long vital spot but easily blocked or avoided

'what with this inhuman skill? Who is he?', the thief tought as he prepared to give a death blow. Which his adversary once again blocked

"you're done my turn",Kung long said as he proceed to give a series of punch and kicks, the thief can barely blocked and eventually Kung long gave him three powerful kick to the thief chest, and pushed him back to his knees

" **KUNG LONG, WINS** "

" **ROUND 2,FIGHT!** "

'this guy is insane! He can blocked all my attack even my strongest kick! Just who is this guy!',the thief though

Kung long now stared to his opponent. He can say that his opponent is really strong, heck if Kung long never trained, this guy might kill him accidently in two seconds. But compared to him, Kung long have faced the might of a Shokan during his training with Raiden, not to mention Liu kang legendary bicycle kick with the funny words he said when he do it. Seriously why did Liu kang said those very funny word when he do it? I might never know the answer, but its still amusing at least

'fortunately i have trained with master Liu kang, compared to his kicks this guy is nothing',i know Kung long, i already said that

The thief once again gave Kung long a various deadly kick, but Kung long still able to block it with ease, and gave him a straight punch to the stomach which made the mirror fell and as the glass shattered, the mirror gave a blinding light

"What?! What happened?!",Kung long said

"no! Damn it! Do you know what you have done?!",the thief said

"yeah! You break the mirror! Idiot!",Kung long retorted

"you fool! Its to late now, the cycle started again..",he said as he prepared to leave

"what are you talking about?",Kung long shouted

"it doesn't matter, now witness the truth, because of your insolent interruption!", and with that Kung long fainted and the light disappear along with him

* * *

*somewhere in China... Raiden temple*

Raiden is currently meditating with Kung lao and Liu kang, when suddenly his eyes shot open, surprising Liu kang and Kung lao

"what is it lord Raiden?",Liu kang asked

"Kung long, his fate has begun",both of the shaolin monks are shocked

"will he be alright lord Raiden? Will my son succeed?",Kung lao asked with a worried face

"that i don't know Kung lao, for now all we can do is pray to the elder gods, for Kung long safety",after he said that Kung lao face is set to a worried father

"don't worry Kung lao, he's your kid. It's gonna need all of Shao kahn army to kill him",Liu kang said reassuring his friend. With it Kung lao gave a smile

"yes Liu kang, i believe he will be safe",Kung lao said as he stared at the star

* * *

*china... Age of the Han empire, Zhou district*

Were currently in some ordinary village, and we zoomed in to a certain inn. Inside one of the room, there are three sisters,they currently getting ready to go to bed

"hey nee-chan, can i asked why we're here again?",said the youngest

"well,Guan lu-sama said that the messenger of heaven will descend around this area. And i hope that's true, i cannot bear to see more people get hurt",said the pink-haired girl

"you're right aneue, we cannot simply abandon the people where we were needed the most",said the black haired one

"perhaps after we met him we ca-",her words are cut by her sister who suddenly shout

"look nee-chan! That star!",she pointed a star that fall to a hill not far of the town

After the star hit the ground, thunder came out of nowhere and from out a nowhere, there is a voice that can be heard

" **MORTAL KOMBAT!** ",(hahahaha! Yeah it's me) everyone can hear that booming voice to the very farthest land of china. And that voice will mark the beginning of new age in China

"we will move out immediately at dawn sisters, the messenger of heaven have arrived",said the pink haired one as her two sisters nodding

* * *

*plains of Zhuo... daytime*

"uh... What happened?",Kung long slowly woke up as the sunlight suddenly blind his visions... Wait sunlight? Kung long eyes suddenly opened wide as he see an endless plain of grass

"where is this? Is this China?",he said to no one particular

"master, i see you are awake",a robotic voice suddenly said from his mini-computer

"oh Alpha *yawn* what happened?",he said with a laid back attitude

"you know master, you could at least act a little panic, since we are nowhere near civilization",Alpha said as he had a digital sweatdrop

"well, from what my master, Ermac teach me, panic won't lead you anywhere. So since you're here, where are we?",he said while he stretching his body

"according to my reading, we are somewhere in central China. The only problem is according to the time scanner, we are currently in the year of first century, during the struggle of the Han dynasty",at this Kung long eye went wide

"what?! Were in the three kingdom era?! Are we just went through what they called time-slip?",he asked the A.I

"well according to the readings, it seems this is another world dimension. Because i cannot track any sign of Wushi academy, or lord Raiden's temple. Also there are some strange reading of people in this world, so it may not be what you'll expect sir",replied the A.I

'perhaps, this is the vision lord Raiden spoke of, very well if i have to protect this realm to protect Earthrealm, so be it',Kung long though with a new found spirit

"what shall we do sir?",the A.I asked

"we will seek information of this world, but we must remain vigilante. According to lord Raiden, Quan chi and Shang tsung are supposed to be in this world. We don't want to attract the attention to those outworlders",he said as he put his hat on his back and he pulled up the hood to cover his face

"very well master. I will keep tracking and detect any suspicious activity on this world. And for your information master, it's seem we can make connection with Earthrealm",the A.I said

"Really, can you still do it even when we are in different realm?"

"it will take some time, but it is possible sir"

"alright do as you like, just remember to remain vigilante. Some people will assume you a god if they get to know your existence. It would be better if you speak through my earphone or something",Kung long said warning the A.I

"very well, master. Now if you excuse me",the AI said as the computer goes back to normal

"now time to see how China was, back in its days",Kung long begin to walk in a random way

* * *

*15 minutes later... Main road*

Kung long have walked the surrounding area for few minutes, but somehow, he can't shake off the feeling that he is being followed. Suddenly he saw a group of men wearing yellow turban. Their number is around 15 men

"halt! Who goes there?",their presumably leader spoke

"just another traveler looking for fortune",Kung long replied trying to avoid the obvious attempt for robbery

"you're not from around here eh, well if you wish to pass this road, you gotta give us all of your money and belongings",said the leader with greedy eyes

"aw, come on man! I already said i'm looking for fortune. Don't you know it's hard to look for jobs these days",Kung long said to put some senses to the thief head

"well we don't care. Now if you want to live just give us everything you got. And you can be merrily on your way",the leader said

"and if i refused?",Kung long said as he readied his battle stance

"well, you're dead! Get him boys!",the leader shouted as his men started to rush on Kung long before three people stop their advance

"halt! How dare thou attack an innocent bystander!",now after get a clear view of his helper, Kung long noticed that there are three girl standing in front of him with their weapon drawn

The first girl looks like 17 years old and has black hair and bright amber eyes. Her hair was tied in a ponytail with a golden bangle and a pink ribbon. She was wearing a green sleeveless dress and black skirt, with black stockings. And she is currently carrying a guan dao with a dragon ornament

The second girl looked like 17 years old too with minor differences and she has a pink hair styled in twintail with feather decorated it. She wear a similar dress with the first girl,and she is wearing a pink skirt with a white stockings. She currently carried two swords with dragon decoration

The last girl looked like a 13 years old and she has a red hair with a tigerpin on her hair,who somehow mimic her every expression. She was wearing a navy half shirt underneath yellow short-sleeved jacket with a yin-yang symbol on her left shoulder and navy shorts with brown belt that has a silver buckle with a symbol of yin-yang. She's also wearing a red scarf and navy socks and she's currently carried a spear with a zig-zaged blade twice her size,although she doesn't have any problem carrying it

"who are you? No matter, we'll sell you to the slave market after we're done with you!",the leader said with a perverted glint in his eyes (damn i want to punch him so much and gave him Johnny cage trademark "caged" style punch to the crotch! If only i wasn't the announcer, be grateful you pitiful bastard!)

"thou dare underestimate us?! You shall die with no honor!",the black haired one roared

"yeah! You guys are suck! Rinrin can beat you all to pulp alone!",the little girl said

"And we won't stop until all of evil are eradicated in this world!",this time its the pink haired one

"damn you! Who are you?"

"i am Guan yu (kan'u), my blade shall cleave your soul!",said the black haired girl

"Rinrin name is Zhang fei (chouhi) nanoda! Rinrin will bash all turbans!",the little girl said

"and i am Liu bei! My sword shall bring down justice!",finally the pink haired girl said

Kung long who was listening, have practically almost throw his eyes out. In front of him is the legendary heroes from Shu, but the problem is they are girls?!

'daf**! They're Liu bei, Guan yu,and Zhang fei?! But they are all girls! How could this be possible?!',Kung long thought. Suddenly his earphone started buzzing, meaning Alpha is about to talk

"master, it seems, we're not on the realm we know anymore, this is definitely a new realm. So there might be some different history from what we know. For example, almost all heroes in this age according to my readings, are girls"he said surprising Kung long even more

'uh god, is this what Raiden means by the world i need to protect? I know its good to protect cute girls but still..',Kung long ended his tought as he realized that the bandits are already ran away thanks to the girls monstrous power

"excuse me sir, are you unharmed?",asked Guan yu

"oh! Its okay i'm fine, what about you guys?"

"we're fine as well, those turbans doesn't stand a chance againts us",said Zhang fei

"oh its rude for not introducing ourselves. I'm Liu bei styled Xuande nice to meet you"

"and i'm Guan yu styled Yunchang. It is a pleasure"

"Rinrin name is Zhang fei styled Yide nanoda!"

Once again Kung long still cannot believe that these girls are the legendary hero of Shu but like it or not, he have to accept it

"i am Kung long, a mere traveler looking for my destiny",he said

"well Kung long-dono, what are you going to do now?",Guan yu asked

"well, for starters, could you show me where is the nearest village?",he asked

"we would be glad to show you, now come with us",Liu bei said

"by the way Kung long-dono, are you the messenger of heaven?",Guan yu asked

"messenger of what?"

"oh never mind, just forget what i asked",Guan yu quickly dismissed it. But Kung long can't shake off the feeling that she's hiding something

* * *

*nearby village... 10 minutes later*

"what happened?",Liu bei asked as she saw a gruesome scenery before her

Currently the village where they are resting before, are currently in flames. Many house are burned and dead corpse in the middle of the road

"who could have done this?",Li bei said once more

"it must be the Turbans! They are the only one who could have done this!",Guan yu said with rage in her voice

Kung long just stared at massacre before him, this isn't the first time he saw dead people lying across the street. His parents for example have become the victim of Shao kahn invasion ten years ago

"for now we need to find any survivors lets go!",Liu bei said as everyone search the village

*10 minutes later... Inn*

"damn those turbans! They take away everything!",said one of the villagers

"they just kill everyone and burn everything!", said another one

"they even promise to come back here to take my wife and daughter!",cried another villager

The situation has caused everyone to drop in despair, after all they are just normal villagers with no real war experience

"what should we do? We can't rely on the empire! Their Chief magistrate have abandoned us!"

"i know, but we can't just run and leave our village! What would we say to our ancestors?"

"but what can we do?",the panic just caused the mood to the deepest pit of despair with no chance of hope

Kung long just stared at the despair villagers, to be honest he know how it feels when all odds are turned against him. But unlike them, he can face those odds and emerge victorious from his struggle

The girls, had a grim expression on their face, they can't stand when other people suffer. But what can they do?

Suddenly, a sound of army march could be heard, giving hope to the villagers

"is that the imperial army? We're saved!"said one villager as everyone leave the Inn

But to their disappointment and horror, it wasn't the Imperial army, its the yellow turbans

"ah! No! What should we do?! What should we do?!",the villagers fall into panic as the turbans marched slowly to their village

But suddenly, the turbans cried in horror, as their rear line are obliterated by some unknown being. The turbans can be seen flying in the air , bodies being ripped apart, and many carcasses can be seen from afar

"after all of the turbans are dead or ran away. The creature jumped very high and landed in the middle of the village. Right in front of Liu bei and everyone

The creature, is massive. He had a yellow skin, a bald head,and there are few spikes coming out of his head. He stand above 7 feet tall, and wearing a red cloth. But the most shocking trait of this monster, is that he have four freaking arms! (yeah its a Shokan alright. But its not Goro)

"what are you?!",Guan yu said in fear

"i am a Shokan! And by orders by of lord Shao kahn this world shall be destroyed!",roared the beast. Everyone cower i fear, except Liu bei and her sisters (and Kung long too)

"we won't let you!",the girls charged at the beast and swing their blades, but he easily blocked their attack and give them powerful counterattack. Resulting in their defeat in less than 10 seconds

"you are weak! The emperor shall have your head!",the beast raised his fist for the death blow to Liu bei head

"nee-chan!","Aneue!",her sisters shout, as Liu bei closed her eyes to meet her doom and the Shokan bring down his fist, but the attack never came. When Liu bei opened her eyes, she was couldn't believe what her eyes are currently witness

There Kung long stand in front of her, holding the Shokan gigantic hand with only his left hand

"who are you? You are not just a mere human!",the monster roar as his other fist came down to hit, only to be blocked once again

"who am i? You seriously don't know?",Kung long said, as he kicked the Shokan for full twelve meters apart. Much to everyone surprise

"you cannot be an ordinary human. Just what are you?!",on cue Kung long throw his cloak aside, and put on his hat. Everyone now see his full appearance, a warrior wear a red shirt and black pants, with an armored vest and leather belt with a small pack. In his feet he wore a combination of shaolin and combat boots, with a shin guard protecting the feet. In his hands are two bracers that made of steel, and finally his face is concealed with a mouth-plate and a black round hat, with a razor rimmed tip

"fear me Shokan! Fear me Outworlder! for i am, Kung Long!",Kung long shouted his name loud and clear. Which surprise the Shokan

"impossible! You're the descendant of the great Kung lao?!"

"perhaps, why don't you confirm it with your skills?",he said taunting the Shokan

"grrr! Very well i will end your pitiful life!"  
"servant of Shao kahn! I chalenge you to a Mortal kombat!"

* * *

And bam! Here is another story i made for the Koihime musou series, this idea just come popping in my head, so i hope you'll enjoy it. for now i will think about how will this story continues, until then bye!

Warchieftain have left the Forge!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

 **Fear the man with the hat**

Author's note: Hello guys! Warchieftain has entered the forge!

Here is another chapter for Kung Long's journey in Koihime Musou universe. Okay I don't know what else I have to say, but let's just get the show on the road!

Special thanks: i give my most greatest gratitude to Spadeace96 for helping me out in this fic. You're help is greatly appreciated, so if you guys want to say your thanks, don't forget to share it with Spadeace. I couldn't done it without him, really i am

Disclaimer: I don't own Koihime Musou or the Mortal Kombat series, they belong to their respective owner. Except for my OC.

* * *

-Kung long POV-

"I challenge you to a Mortal Kombat!", I shouted at him.

"I accept your challenge weakling!", the Shokan yelled out.

Suddenly, the sky went dark, and from the clouds, you can see a dragon emblem in the sky. And out of nowhere, a cry could be heard:

" **MORTAL KOMBAT!** "

Okay for some reason, that voice is familiar. But no matter, I'll deal with him first.

"Ready to die Shokan?", I asked.

"I will have your head foolish human!",he replied in an arrogant tone.

"Not if I have yours first!", I retorted back.

" **ROUND 1... FIGHT!** "

I began with a furious kick to the Shokan's face, but somehow he used his four freakishly huge arms to block every one of my attacks. Now it's his turn, he delivered a devastating blow using all of his arms. I have to admit his blows are not to be underestimated. Left block, right block, left again, right, left foot, right counter. The fight goes on and on, until he somehow ended up grabbing my ankle.

"Oh crap", I muttered as he immediately slammed me onto the ground repeatedly. Then he threw me five meters away from him. After I regained my foothold, I realized that a fireball was heading straight towards my way. I dodged the first, second and third fireballs, before reeling backwards to gain more distance from him.

Now, I saw the Shokan still in his battle stance, wondering what I should do, I remembered that I still have my hat. I threw my hat like a disk, and it landed in front of the Shokan, and with that I disappeared.

"Where did he go?!",he yelled out confused. Suddenly, I emerged from under my hat, and delivered a devastating uppercut to the Shokan's chin. I didn't stop there, I continued with various punches and kicks towards him. The Shokan tried to block them all, but he had already lost his momentum, making him an easier target for me. And after delivering a series of kicks, I ended it with master Liu kang's signature bicycle kick.

"Yggsjosfspodpdf!", he said in gibberish, and the Shokan fell onto his back.

" **KUNG LONG WINS!** "

" **ROUND 2... FIGHT!** " This time the Shokan took the initiative, and punched towards various vital areas around my body. But fortunately, I had a flexible figure, so I could easily avoid his deadly blows. After dodging a punch aimed towards my head, I quickly did a backflip to gain some distance from him, and after that, I threw my hat towards the Shokan, and I could hear the sound of a flesh being severed. I then continued to punch him, followed by a roundhouse kick, and my hat returned to me. I threw my hat once more to disrupt the Shokan once again, then I grabbed him and pull him towards my knees. I delivered an insanely fast mantis punch to him repeatedly, followed with a elbow drop, and a knee kick. After once again gaining distance, it's time for the bone breakers(X-ray). I threw my hat to his head, giving a deep cut in his skull, then I jumped into the air grabbing my hat, and flipped over him before slamming him into the ground, immediately breaking his spine. Then I threw him into the air which dislodged my hat from his skull. Then I teleported under him, punching him directly to his ribs and innards, destroying them altogether. After delivering this brutal combo to him, the Shokan fell towards the ground with a loud thud. The Shokan groggily stood up waiting for his fate and doing nothing to defend himself due to him being in a daze.

" **FINISH HIM!** "

*Five minutes ago*

Let's return to the audience shall we? The audience had been watching in disbelief. A man was currently beating the hell out of a giant monster with four freaking arms! Even the three sisters couldn't believe their own eyes, for they were witnessing such strength and stamina. Plus he fought that monsters with only his hat and bare-hands!

"He is so strong, I can't believe it!", Liu Bei said in awe.

"Wow! So cool! That onii-chan is so strong! Look not even Rinrin could beat a monster like that!", Zhang Fei said excitedly.

"Indeed, perhaps he is the Messenger of Heaven", Guan Yu finished as they heard the voice again say the words finish him.

"Eh, what does that mean?", Liu Bei asked in a confused voice.

"I don't know aneue. But whatever it is, it's going to happen now", Guan Yu said as she watched the Shokan, who was currently in a daze after the beating he received from Kung Long.

-Back to Kung Long-

"Lets finish this!", I yelled out to my currently dazed opponent.

First, I kicked the monster in the chest, and he landed on his already broken back in pain. Then I threw my hat onto the ground in front of me with the rim of my hat facing upwards. It spun at high speeds on the ground, much like a saw mill would. I grabbed the Shokan's legs, and started pulling him towards the spinning blade. The Shokan cried for mercy, before the hat started to sliced his crotch in half. I continued to pull him, until the hat sliced him from the crotch all the way to the head in a straight line. The air was filled with the Shokan's cries of pain, and the audience gasped in horror and disgust. I know it's not everyday that you get to see a man split in half. Anyways, my hat suddenly appears on my head, and i did my father's classic victory pose (Its the one from Mortal Kombat 3, where he stretched his arms, and spins his hat).

" **KUNG LONG WINS! FLAWLESS VICTORY! FATALITY!** "

With that announcement, the Shokan's body burned to ashes and disappeared, leaving nothing left of him behind. And with that I bowed in a Shaolin style and left the area, but...

"Wait!", Guan Yu called, as expected there's no way these people want to leave me alone after I literally JUST cut a seven foot giant monster to pieces. I turned to face them.

"What is it?", I kindly asked.

"Um... What was that? And how come you were able to beat it?", Liu Bei asked, a little afraid of my response.

"Yeah, not even the three of us together could beat that thing. Onii-chan is awesome!", Zhang Fei said excitedly.

"That thing was a Shokan, a half man, half dragon hybrid. But if i were you, I'd rather turn around and forget about it", I said in a surprisingly cold tone.

"What made it come to this village Kung Long-dono?", Guan Yu asked this time

"For one thing I know, conquest and slaughter. Now seriously, forget about it, let's just leave it at that", I said trying to convince them to forget about it. I don't want any other people to suffer the same thing as i did

"But Kung Long-san...", Liu Bei began.

"I said leave it be Liu bei-san, this is something you shouldn't know about or be involved in", I said cutting Liu Bei off. I know its wrong, but it's for the best

"Um excuse me sir", an elderly man approached me.

"Would you become our Chief Magistrate?", he asked.

My mind went blank as I processed the elder's words. Me? Chief Magistrate?

"The last Chief Magistrate left us to die when the first signs of the yellow turbans appearing occurred. Usually, the Imperial Court would choose the Magistrate for us. But after this event, we decide that we will trust the Imperial Court no more. So would you please become our Chief Magistrate?", the elder bowed his head, pleading for my leadership. But in my heart I know many other people who are suitable for the job.

"I refuse", I said plainly.

"What?! Why?", the elder said shocked at my reply.

"I am a wanderer old one, not a ruler. If you seek a leader, she is standing before you now", I said pointing to Liu Bei.

"What?! Me?", she said surprised.

"But, why?",the elder asked once more.

"As I said old one, I am a wanderer. My place is the open world. Not in a palace to laze around. Besides Liu Bei is a great person. She has what other rulers don't. Benevolence", I said surprising everyone present.

"Is that true, Liu Bei-dono?",the elder asked.

"Um... I'm not sure", she said hesitantly.

"She is still young old one, guide her. Guide her until she can fly on her own. She has great potential than me", I replied back as the elder finally understood my words.

"Very well then, Master Liu Bei, would you become our Chief Magistrate?"

"Um... I'm a bit inexperienced, but I promise I will bring peace to this land", everyone cheered at Liu Bei's words. And in coincidence, I actually helped Liu Bei ascend in power by helping those who needed help. And with that, I placed my hat onto my back and wore my cloak once again, leaving the village.

"Wait!", I turned my head around.

"Um, thank you Kung Long-san", Liu Bei said.

"Thank you onii-chan for protecting this village", Zhang Fei followed.

"How can we ever repay you?", Guan Yu asked this time.

"There's no need to repay me. Instead, help those people in need, I am already satisfied to see the smiles of the people", I said, which the girls accept with a warm smile.

"Kung Long-dono, are you the Messenger of Heaven?", Guan Yu asked.

"Messenger of Heaven? No. I am not, I'm just a wanderer seeking my place in this world."

"Then, what do you seek in this world?", Liu Bei asked curiously.

"I don't know, to be honest I just follow where the wind takes me", I said surprising the girls.

"Very well than, thank you Kung Long-dono. To honor your wisdom, I shall give you my mana", Guan Yu said surprising me.

"Ah, me too!", said the two remaining girls.

"Mana? What's a mana?", I asked confused.

"Mana is a true name. It's a name used by our close ones", Guan Yu explained to me.

"Hmm, okay but is it okay if you share it with me?"

"Nonsense Kung Long-dono, you deserve to call us by our true names", Liu Bei said

"Alright, if you girls insist, my name is Kung long, and you don't need to put honorifics in it", I heard the girls chuckle.

"Very well, I am Guan Yu, and my mana is Aisha", Guan Yu,now named Aisha, said bowing her head.

"Mine is Zhang Fei, but you can call Rinrin, nanoda", she said cutely.

"My name is Liu Bei, my mana is Touka. Nice to meet you Kung Long", she said with the brightest smile that I had ever seen.

"The honor is mine girls, now if you'll excuse me, I should be on my way", I said leaving them.

"Will we ever meet again?", Touka asked, and without turning around I said, "We will, just stay alive until then."

I then entered the wilderness to continue my journey.

* * *

*Somewhere in the wilderness*

"That was too over dramatic sir", Alpha said.

"Oh come one Alpha, I want to act cool at least once", I said trying to convince him.

"Do as you will then master."

"Hey Alpha, are there anymore inter-dimensional activities around here?", I asked him.

"There is one near the Ryousei Commandery, around the city of Bei Ping sir. But it seems it is still unstable and I can't pinpoint the location from here", it replied, then I took out the drone.

"Hmm, very well. You go on first and scout the location, after you pinpoint it, send me the coordinates ASAP. I'll follow you from behind", I said as the drone became functional.

"Yes master", Alpha said as he ascend to the sky.

"And remember Alpha, remain vigilante. We don't have any Earthrealm allies around here", I said reminding him.

"As you wish master", he then flew off towards north with me following his direction.

*Two days later... at an inn*

I was currently sitting at a table drinking apple juice, next to my table though, were two cute little lolis, eating a strawberry cake.

"Hey Shuri, are you sure we're heading in the right direction?", asked the blue haired girl.

"I'm sure Hinari, we will serve a great lord. And aid him/her in their cause", the blonde one said confidently.

"But, who will we serve Shuri?", the bluenette asked once again.

"I don't know Hinari, but we will find them in time." Hearing their troubles, I decided to join in.

"You guys said you want to serve someone, right?", I asked, surprising both of them.

"Awawawa! Um, what do you mean sir?", the blonde asked.

"Hawawawa, is there a-a-anyone we can serve?", the bluenette asked this time.

"There is someone with a benevolent heart leading the people in Zhou Province", I said earning the curiosity of the girls.

"Who is it?", the blonde asked curiously.

"Liu Bei, she is a benevolent ruler, but she is still new at ruling a country. Perhaps you can help her in the future", I said.

"But why? Are you her subordinate?", the bluenette asked.

"No, just a close friend of hers. Anyways, how about it?", I asked.

"Hmm, we will consider it", the blonde replied.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me", I said as I was about to leave.

"Wait!", both of the girls said at once.

"What is it?", I asked.

"Who are you?", the blonde asked.

"Just call me Kung Long, a wanderer", I said.

"Then to give thanks for your advice, I shall give my name. I am Zhuge Liang, and my mana is Shuri", the blonde one, now named Shuri, said bowing her head.

"A-a-and my name is Pang Tong, my mana is Hinari", the bluenette, now named Hinari, said also bowing her head.

My mind went blank for a second, not only did they give me their true names, they're also the legendary Sleeping Dragon and the Fledgling Phoenix?! This world must be crazy. I tried hard to not shout after hearing that.

"I see, I am honored", I said bowing my head as well.

"Safe travels you two", I said leaving the scene.

*Three days later... Ping Yuan*

I was currently walking on a random road in the city of Ping Yuan, located in the Yuan Shao territory.

"Alpha, found anything yet?"

"No sir, I still can't pinpoint its location, the good news is, the signal is getting stronger. Perhaps I can find it in few more days", he said through the communication earplug.

"Well, don't rush it Alpha, I'm sure we'll find it in time. For now, how about the portal? Did anything come out of it yet?", I asked.

"No sir, unfortunately the portal is getting stronger. According to my calculations, it will open in few days", Alpha replied

"That's not good, pick up the pace but remain vigilant Alpha."

"Yes master", with that I disconnected from him. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw people lining up in a large street. I wonder what's going on? I walked towards the crowd, and beyond it, there are troops of soldiers marching.

All of them had on golden colored armor, and on the front, I can see a carriage and two people riding horses next to the carriage. Inside the carriage there is a blonde girl, and just by looking at her, I can already conclude that she is an arrogant and rich person that must be the ruler of Yuan shao. For the record I don't like people like that, so without paying anymore attention, I left the area, and moved onto Bei Ping.

* * *

*Two days later... Ryousei Commandery*

I am currently camped in the woods, just outside of the Ryousei Commandery base. I don't want the soldiers to suspect me, so here i am, roasting a rabbit I just hunted using the rope-spear from Master Hanzo.

"Alpha, report."

"I'm still trying to find the disruptions sir, please wait a moment. I have almost found it", Alpha replied back.

"Good, the sooner we find the portal, the sooner we can close it. Keep going Alpha", I said ending the communication.

After the rabbit is cooked, I quickly ate it. In fifteen minutes I finished. And when i was about to dismantle the tent, I heard the sound of battle.

There in the field, were three hundred Yellow Turbans raiding the Commandery. Fortunately, the soldiers at the Commandery were able to retaliate easily. At the front line, I spotted two beautiful girls. One had red hair, and was donned in white armor, the other is a blue haired female with blue clothing. Both of them appear to be the commanders of the Ryousei forces. Even though they were outnumbered, the Ryousei force were able to defeat the Yellow Turbans easily.

"Master! Master!", Alpha said cutting my thoughts off.

"What is it Alpha?", I said trying to calm him down.

"I have located the location of the portal, the bad news is, a Centaur is headed towards the battlefield!"

"What?!", I exclaimed in surprise. The battlefield suddenly turned into chaos, a monster 10 ft tall, with a body of a man, and the legs of a horse, with two horns charged in and slew any turbans that he could find. Damn it, it was just as Alpha said, a Centaur, Shao Khan's personal favorite race. The commanders expressions were a mix of horror and disgust. The blue haired one decided to confront the beast

"What are you foul beast?", the girl asked cautiously.

"I am a servant of Shao Khan, and soon this world will be his!", the centaur roared.

"What is your purpose here?", the general asked once more.

"Simple, destroy everything!", the monster said, entering his battle stance.

"I will not allow it! I Zhao Yun, shall stop you with my spear!",she said as she charged at the beast intending to stop it at all costs.

Damn, so that's Zhao Yun? I have to say she is... an attractive person in this world. I was about to jump in to help her, but then, she started to hold off the Centaur on her own. I wonder, perhaps I don't have to fight here.

"You are good human, but not good enough!", he said as he punch her in the gut, sending her flying towards her subordinates.

"Zhao Yun!", the red haired girl cried out in distress as she went towards Zhao Yun.

"I'm okay Gongsun Zan. This thing is strong", Zhao Yun replied back in slight pain.

So the other one is Gongsun Zan eh, not bad but, it's just that... she's average for a beautiful girl. Oh what i am saying!

"Who's next?!", the monster said while walking to the girls. That's it, i'm going in. I dismantle my robe, and threw my hat, slicing the centaur in the chest.

"Gah!" Everyone present was surprised, a circular thing sliced the monster's chest and landed in front of the girls. The Centaur reeled back to quickly recover from his wounds. And once again, the centaur walked and stopped right in front of the hat.

"Who did that?! Show yourselves!", he yelled out, looking around but to no avail, it couldn't be the girls, or the useless soldiers, but who could it be? Suddenly a light shone under the hat, the Centaur decided to look more closer, wrong move buddy. I teleported myself under the hat, and when he got close enough, I delivered a devastating uppercut, knocking him back. Everyone present were surprised at my entrance, once again they witnessed a warrior with a razor sharp hat, a mouth plate, and wearing an armored chinese vest.

"Guh, who are you?!", the monster asked threateningly towards me.

"Me? Your worst nightmare!", I said enraging him even more.

"You wretched human! I will deliver your head to Shao Khan!", he yelled out loud, entering a fighting stance.

"Sorry, my head isn't for delivery", I said mocking him once again.

"Grrrr! You will die a gruesome death!"

"Bring it on! I challenge you to a Mortal Kombat!"

"I accept!" Once again, the clouds gathered in the sky, forming a dragon symbol.

"MORTAL KOMBAT!" The voice yelled out of nowhere once again, surprising the audience.

"You know about Mortal Kombat? You're an Earthrealmer?!", he asked with a little fear in his voice.

"Don't know, why don't you find out yourselves?", I retorted back mockingly.

"Die you ignorant fool!"

" **ROUND 1... FIGHT!** " I begin with a series of punches and kicks, but unlike the Shokan, the centaur was faster and stronger. He was able to block my every attempt to attack him. I flipped back to gain some distance from him.

"Hah! Can't break through my defenses can you?", he said arrogantly as he charged at me. This time he delivered a series of punches. I desperately tried to block his attack, until somehow he grabbed me, slammed me onto the ground, and threw me away.

"Damn it! I'm gonna need new strategy", I threw my hat to attack and disrupt his focus, I ran to him and jumped, delivering a knee to his chin, then i continued with a elbow drop to the forehead. The I caught my hat and did a vertical slice to his chest. For the finisher, i jumped and kick him in the face.

"Ouhg!",the centaur growled in pain as he fell down to his side.

" **KUNG LONG WINS!** " And with that announcement, the Centaur pulled himself back up to his feet to begin the next match.

" **ROUND 2... FIGHT!** " This time, the Centaur took the initiative, as he charged right in and delivered various deadly punches. I tried to block them, but eventually one of the punches succeeded in hitting my chest. I was sent flying back for several meters. After regaining my footing, I charged towards him to counterattack, but once again my attacks were nullified with his amazing strength and speed. Afterwards, I rolled back to gain some distance, I looked at him not moving an inch, maintaining his defensive stance. Suddenly I remembered what my master, Hanzo said.

"If you can't lure your opponent out, bring them out yourself.' With a nod, I reached to my pack, and pulled out the legendary rope-spear

"What are you up to human?!", he said increasing his defenses, but I paid no mind to his words. Instead, I readied myself for what I'm about to do. I threw the spear directly to the Centaur's chest, after the spear stabbed him, I said Master Hanzo's legendary catchphrase.

"GET OVER HERE!", I shouted in a somewhat demonic voice, pulling the centaur towards me. I delivered another series of punches, until I finished it with up with an uppercut. Once again losing his momentum, the centaur desperately tried to block my attack one after another. After some beating, the Centaur was able to counterattack by giving me an uppercut, pushing me back. Entering a defensive stance once again, I decided to use the same tactics again. I threw my hat to disrupt him, and when he was distracted I threw my spear once again towards his chest.

"GET OVER HERE!", I howled, once again pulling him closer to me. I kicked, punched and uppercutted him rapidly. And after thirteen continuous combos, I used my hat to slice him three time, and completed it to an uppercut to his chin.

" **FINISH HIM!** " With that announcement, I threw my hat and shadow-kicked him into the sky. My hat went in circles around him, until it sliced him repeatedly. After the hat returned to my hand, he have become a mass of mutilated meat.

" **KUNG LONG WINS! FATALITY!** " Much like with defeated the Shokan a few days ago, the Centaur began to burn and disappear into nothingness. I then walked away leaving the area.

"Wait!", I turned my head around towards the voice. It looks like the two commanders had followed me to get some answers.

"What?", I replied.

"What just happened?", Gongsun Zan asked.

"I just defeated and killed him, that's what happened", I replied bluntly.

"No,no,no! I mean the whole battle, the voice from the sky, everything! What in the heavens just happened?!", Gongsun Zan said freaking out over the events that had happened..

"If I were you, I'd rather forget what happened on this day", I said warning her.

"What do you mean?", Zhao Yun asked in a confused voice.

"Trust me, you don't want to know", I said, finally leaving the area.

"Wait! You haven't explained everything!", Gongsun Zan cried out.

"I already said it, forget about it", I said without turning back.

"Who are you?", this time Zhao Yun asked. I stopped in my tracks and turned my head around.

"I am Kung Long, a wanderer", after i said that, I disappeared, teleporting back to the portal's location.

"Who was that guy?", Gongsun Zan asked Zhao Yun.

"I don't know, but whoever he is, he's a good guy", Zhao Yun replied as they returned back to their base.

* * *

*The portal*

"Is this it Alpha?", I asked as I stared at the portal in front of me.

"Yes sir, this portal leads to Outworld. What should we do sir?", he asked.

"Simple, close it. Master Raiden taught me how to do it", I said as I channeled my chi into my arms. Then, I extended it causing lightning to shoot out of my arms, immediately closing the portal.

"That's done, so are there any other portals that I should be worried about?", I asked Alpha.

"There is another disruption coming from the Wu territory sir, should I go and investigate?", Alpha asked.

"Please do Alpha, we don't want any of those monsters in this world."

"Understood sir", Alpha said flying off to Wu territory.

"Now then, it's off to Wu territory this time, huh?", I said in a matter of fact tone, while walking south of my location.

* * *

And bam! Here's another chapter of my MK and Koihime Musou crossover!

Sorry if the chapter is shorter, since I literally don't have anymore ideas for this arc, anyways thanks for reading, and watch out for future chapters!

once again, I said my thanks to Spadeace96 for his help with this chapter.

Warchieftain is leaving the forge!


End file.
